


Reflections

by AngeK15



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeK15/pseuds/AngeK15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami was the best thing that had ever happened to Ryuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is more self-indulgent than anything, nevertheless, I hope you like it!

Kira was an image to humanity; the image of justice, the image of death.

Kira was important to civilisation.

Kira wasn’t a religion. He was more than that.

Many people still held on to their original faith, even when Kira began to change the world.

Atheists and agnostics were the ones who latched onto him the most. To them, he was someone tangible, someone who could answer their prayers to get rid of the evil-doers in   
the world. 

The news stations claimed that everything was getting better in the world. Soon, when all criminals were eradicated, Earth would be a better place. Everyone would be happy, and there would be no fear.

Ryuk didn’t believe it. Not for one second. There would always be criminal, horrific acts in the world. It had been there since the dawn of humanity. Kira wasn’t thinking of the reality of the future.

He was looking to the future that he pictured in his mind, that he wanted to play out if everyone followed his rules. 

More like his propaganda.

That’s what it was, wasn’t it? It was all just propaganda. 

Kira is God

Kira is our saviour

Kira will release us

It was like a whisper seeking into everyone’s tiny, impressionable minds. Eager to believe that change was happening. 

Honestly, Ryuk was insulted that a mere human who had picked up his Death Note could think that he could use it as a weapon to make the citizens of Earth to fall to their knees for him just by killing a couple of humans.

It was a couple, right?

That’s what it seemed like to Ryuk. But it didn’t matter, it served as sufficient enough entertainment anyway.

Earth will improve under Kira’s guidance.

The world would fall into a strange kind of despair. After years and years of watching humans do their weird, strange and mundane things, Ryuk realised something.

Nobody knows a world without crime. There is no such thing as an equal world. 

Kira was justified in his killings, after all, it was only criminals he killed, people who had done bad things. 

Light was delusional.

Humans couldn’t change so easily. If Kira went on the way that he did, the future would turn dark. Centuries into the future, people would not even know the meaning of the word ‘criminal’. .

But Kira had failed. Ryuk sighed heavily. He was the best thing to have happened to Earth.

Ryuk was amazed that his death note would have fell into the hands of someone so arrogant. Arrogant enough to think that he could change the human race using such tactless methods.

Ryuk never said anything though. Of course he wouldn’t. It was interesting to see how one human would use the death note without his guidance. Without telling him what to do. It was an experiment, and an amusing one at that.

But as soon as it was over, as soon as Kira was bested, Ryuk immediately was bored. 

He had no need for Light anymore. Kira had left his mark. 

Funny, wasn’t it, that after a few years of being scared of doing criminal acts out of fear of being murdered, that the entire human race had returned to its usual state before Ryuk had dropped his note on purpose. 

Ah, well. It was entertainment enough anyway. It made Ryuk pretty popular back home as well. Almost everyone was bored out of their minds in the Shinigami realm. Shinigami   
were just lining up to find out what was going on in the human world, and it was pretty pleasing to Ryuk for a while.

He was upset when it ended, but who knows… maybe in a couple hundred years he could do the exact same thing again, and see what would happen that time. 

Maybe it could become a tradition in the Shinigami realm.

He chuckled inwardly to himself, writing into his notebook.

Kira had failed, Light was dead.

Ryuk was laughing.


End file.
